Robbie Williams
Robbie Williams is an American transfer who moved into the boarding room next to Roberts and Barnaby's room. His good looks and happy demeanor attracts a lot of attention during his stay at St. Thom Huell. Robert and Barnaby however suspect that Robbie might not be who he claims to be, his behaviour seems a bit odd. For example, Robbie takes an excessive amount of time answering questions, even when talking about something simple like what part of America he's from it takes him a few seconds of thinking before he is able to answer, and it still does not sound that convincing The group investigates and realises quickly that Robbie isn't a demon (too cheerful), nor a vampire (he has a reflection in the mirror). They however still believe that Robbie is hiding something and Barnaby decides to befriend Robbie to figure it out. Barnaby and Robert decide to take Robbie and Ned to the nightclub called 'The Basement' after Robbie asked what kind of fun stuff there is to do around town. Robbie shows off his dancemoves and attracts a lot of attention, but only accepts drinks if they also buy drinks for his friends. Robbie then starts to show his true colours when a group of vampires take a few girls into an alley. He charges in and demands, in a deeper than normal voice, the vampires leave. The vampires decide to attack Robbie. In the fight Robbie shows he's extremely strong and he is able to rip the head of a vampire without to much trouble. He however gets hurt in the fight. Robot in Disguise Robert checks the wound and finds out that Robbie is a Robot. When asking about it, Robbie denies it all and even gets sad that his friends don't believe him. After a while they are starting to convince Robbie that he is indeed a robot and while Robbie is at first confused by the news, he comes to terms with it. Robbie starts to talk about his first memory: waking up in a dark workshops that's located in a basement. He reveals there were in total 3 pods in the basement so there might be more 'people' like him. Robbie gets told that Ned might carry a demonspider and attacks Ned, claiming he is protecting Robert. Afterwards he allowes Robert to take a look at his hard drive and Robert finds out that Robbies consciousness is build around several Protocols: 1: Follow any instructions from Janet Barner 2: Protect Robert Davidson unless it conflict with a higher law 3: Protect Layla Smith, Imogen Parker, Barnaby Davidson and friends unless it conflicts higher law 4: Fight evil with the group unless it conflicts with a higher law 5: Do not harm humans unless it conflitcs with other laws (even then harm them as little as possible) 6: Maintain human cover unless it conflitcs with other laws 7: Do what Layla Smith, Imogen Parker, Barnaby & Robert Davidson tell me to do, unless it conflicts with a higher law. Robert also finds out that Robbie 'taught' himself consciousness based on the Protocols with only minor alterations, and that no alterations have been made in the last month and that the program completed about a week ago, after which Robbie woke up. Robert tells Robbie that Robbie's battery power level is low and that he will shut down soon, however Robert finds the location of the presumed lair of Robbie's creator. They break into the local swimming pool and after some searching they find a hidden elevator. The elevator leads to a hidden workshop beneath the shower room. After a quick inspection they hear a voice they believe belongs to Janet and Layla rushes over to the other side of the room, setting of several traps, including lazers and drones. Following his protocols Robbie immediately jumps in front of Robert to protect him and a fight ensues. Robbie managed to grab one of the drones by the rotors, hurting himself in the process and fling it at another drone,destroying both. Robbie also gets tased by the drones while protecting Robert. The fights ends after all six drones and three lazers have been destroyed and the group moves over to talk with Janet. However due to hallucinogenic gas Layla believes for a few seconds that the rest of the group are vampires all of the sudden, however this ends peacefully. Janet seems to be a bit off, telling that something is coming without being able to answer what happened to her since they last spoke. Robbie notices that her answers seem repetitive and a bit robotic, he investigates her and notices that she's indeed a robot(Mercury) and has a bomb in her abdomen. In order to protect the group throws her to the other side of the room. After Layla almost set of the bomb by punching it, Robert defuses the bomb. While Robert hacks the computers in order to find out where Janet lives, Robbie manages to recharge a bit by sticking a cable far in his throat. After being partly repaired by Robert Robbie gives Robert his almost torn of pinkie; so Robert has the possibility of reverse-engineering him in the future. With the information they managed to get from the hacked computer they track down where Janet lives. In Janet's house everyone but Robbie has trouble with continuing the mission; the group feels down and start to question whether it's worth to continue, Janet is most likely dead. Robbie and Robert manage to rally the team by talking with Layla and Barnaby by throwing him out of the window so he can get some fresh air. Robbie: Protocol Unknown. Robbie manages to find Janet, and she tells him to take out the group so she will be left alone.This activates the first protocol: Listen and protect Janet Barner. Robbie turns around and fires his six chest-missiles at both Robert and Layla, the both of them have just entered the room, they are however saved by the tank(starr) who tried to attack Layla and gets hit by all 6 missiles in the process. The resulting explosion knocks Robbie out. Janet manages to beat the demon that possessed her with mental support from the group (especially Robert). Robbie boots up but this time without the kill order, he apologizes to the group that he hurt them. while he was supposed to protect them. He seems happy to finally meet his mother and gives Barnaby some dating advice before he runs out of energy and powers down. Abilities: Superhuman strength. Six missiles he can fire out of his chest (can be replenished with food he 'processes') Despite being a robot, Robbie is capable of swimming Relationships: Barnaby: Barnaby is at first jealous of Robbie's good looks and suspect that Robbie might be hiding something, they however become friends quite quickly. The rest of the group suspect Barnaby might be into Robbie after several innuendo's between the two are overheard. Tension in the group increases when it's believed that Robbie and Barnaby bonked, it's made worse by the fact at that point they knew Robbie is a robot. In the end nothing besides a few kisses really happened between the two of them Janet: Janet is Robbie's creator, however Robbie never met her after he got his consciousness. Janet thanked him for taking care of his 'siblings' after Janet was Freed from being possessedCategory:Player Characters Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer